


Saving Face

by TheGoliathBeetle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the movie Saving Face, M/M, Romance, Some internalised homophobia, but Lovino works through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle
Summary: AU Scene based on the movie 'Saving Face'. Antonio and Lovino used to date, but Lovino's insecurities caused them to break up. Three months later, they meet again, and reunite.





	Saving Face

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for aquabluehologram on tumblr! They wanted a spamano fic based on the movie ‘Saving Face’ (which by the way, is an awesome movie. 10/10 would recommend).
> 
> I feel like this can be read even if you haven’t seen it, though. <3

A dance floor romance, like the kind depicted in movies. That was how they’d started, and it seemed like déjà vu when Lovino saw Antonio across the room, clutching a glass of wine in one hand as he spoke in soft tones to his brother, Henrique. Antonio looked annoyed, Lovino knew that expression too well. He’d been at the receiving end of that face enough times. Lovino had not been able to devote himself; his time, his courage. Because love always took bravery, and Lovino was a coward.

 

Around him, couples danced, arm-in-arm to old American music. The clinking of glasses, the smell of food, wafting conversations, the deep, slow baritone of the man singing through speakers. It set such a heady mood, an atmosphere Lovino was entirely unprepared for.

 

It had been…a strange few months. His grandfather had moved in with him as their family exploded into drama. Lovino had fallen in love and had his heart broken. He’d waged wars against his own terrible insecurities, the ones that told him he  _shouldn’t dare_ kiss another man in public, and through it all, Antonio had been a lighthouse. As he was right now. Drawing Lovino to him, as though he’d cast a hypnotic spell.

 

Antonio was a dancer. Their brief romance had collapsed because of Lovino’s own issues with coming out, and he’d moved away.  _Away._ To Paris. But he was here now. What was he doing here?

 

They’d met here. At another community centre dance, months and months ago. Lovino’s grandfather had set him up with yet another beautiful girl, hoping that she, maybe she, would finally cure his homosexuality. Then Lovino’s amber eyes found Antonio’s brilliant green, and they’d smiled briefly, coyly.

 

The next thing Lovino knew, Antonio had dropped in on him during work at the hospital. He’d been so grateful Antonio had made the first move. Lovino wasn’t sure he’d have had the guts to do that.

 

But now…but now it was Lovino’s turn. He had to talk to Antonio, he had to make the effort. Because it had been three whole months since their breakup, and Lovino still felt the ache like a broken bone in his body.

 

Antonio’s voice drifted towards Lovino as he spoke to Henrique.

 

“It’s four am in Paris, can we please go home now?” He sounded bitter, irritated. “I’m not spending my entire break at the community centre.”

 

Break. Antonio was back home from Paris on break. Lovino swallowed. He took one more step. He could do this. He had to do this.

 

And then Antonio looked up and noticed Lovino. His lips parted. Panic? Disgust? He looked towards Henrique again. “You promised me he wouldn’t be here,” he hissed.

 

“He hasn’t been coming for a while,” Henrique replied, musing.

 

And then Lovino was right in front of Antonio, breathing in his cologne. Antonio was looking at him with undisguised apprehension. His expression seemed to say,  _what will he do now?_

 

Lovino wondered too.  _What will I do now?_

A sudden moment of clarity illuminated his face.

 

“Dance with me?” Lovino asked.

 

Antonio sighed. “Lovi…”

 

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,” Lovino bit in. “I am asking you to dance with me.”

 

The question left his mouth and the room seemed to still. It felt like it was just them. In that moment, they were the only two people in the world that mattered.  

 

“I can’t,” Antonio replied after a moment. Lovino bit the insides of his cheeks, hoping the pain would distract him enough, hoping he wouldn’t just burst into tears right there. The pause lingered for a second too long. Then Antonio said, “There’s no music.”

 

When their hands met on the dance floor, they were an island, swaying together as the silence was interrupted by a song too quick to sway to. Antonio dared a shy, happy smile.

 

Lovino glanced around. Their display was making people uncomfortable. Some had started to walk out.

 

“Folks are leaving,” he said, his tone betraying his disappointment. Lovino locked gazes with Antonio. He was grinning, and Lovino grinned too.

 

In unison, they said:

 

“Fuck them.”

 

Lovino reached up and caught Antonio’s lips in his own, his stomach summersaulting because they were two men, kissing in public, in open defiance of the world, and Lovino loved it. Lovino loved Antonio.

 

It had been a strange year.

 

Lovino had handled family problems and his grandfather. He’d lost people. He’d fallen in love, and had his heart broken. He’d faced his fears. And he still had people in his life who loved him.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw his grandfather signal a thumbs up to Henrique.

 

“Did they set us up?” Antonio wondered, that goofy, adorable smile still on his lips. His arms reached around Lovino’s waist. “I’ve missed you, Lovi.”

 

“I’m sorry, Antonio. I was so…caught up in my own insecurities, I was so afraid…” he pressed his head into Antonio’s strong shoulder, and felt the other man kiss the top of his hair.

 

“Well, you’re here now.”

 

“You’ll have to go back to Paris, won’t you? You said it was a four-year contract.”

 

Antonio hummed, unperturbed. “Does this mean we’re back together?”

 

“I…” Lovino swallowed and looked up at him. “I would like to be.”

 

“Then we’ll figure it out.”

 

The song changed, and Antonio clicked his tongue and grinned. “Hey, this is salsa music. Do you want to dance to it?”

 

“I don’t know how.”

 

Antonio rearranged his arms, keeping one at Lovino’s waist as the other found his palm. His beautiful green eyes glittered in the yellow lights of the room, filled with warmth and familiarity and humour. “I’ll show you.”

 

A small chuckle left Lovino. His face was lit up with unapologetic delight. “Okay.” He touched Antonio’s lips with his thumb. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Antonio replied gently.

 

As they danced together, it felt like something in Lovino’s life had clicked in place, some lost part of his soul had found home in Antonio’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading! Please comment :)
> 
> Find out more about my commissions  here . I charge 5 dollars per 1000 words!


End file.
